Chance
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Als eine geheime Mission schief läuft, bemerkt Draco etwas ziemlich Berauschendes an Hermine. – HG/DM


**Chance**

**Autor:** SomethingBlue42  
**Fanfiction:** Chance

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

_**Disclaimer:** Autorisierte Übersetzung! Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

* * *

**Für Miri1998**

* * *

„Also das ist einfach nur verdammt brillant..."

„Shhh!"

„Wirklich einfach nur unheimlich umwerfend..."

„Ich werde _dich_ gleich umwerfen, wenn du nicht deine verdammte Klappe hältst."

„Granger..."

„Malfoy, ich schwöre beim Namen Gottes, wenn du nicht still bist...", fügte Hermine bedrohlich hinzu und konnte in der trüben Finsternis sehen, wie er seinen Mund vor Unmut verzog. So sollte das definitiv nicht ablaufen. Es sollte einfach nur hinein und hinaus gehen. Schnell. Kein Problem. Ein verdammtes Kinderspiel. Mit Sicherheit sollte es nicht damit enden, dass sie aufeinander hockten und sich in einem Lüftungsschacht in einer Muggellagerhalle, in der sich Todesser herumtrieben, versteckten.

„Granger", flüsterte Malfoy. „Irgendwie zerdrückst du mich."

„Was?" Hermine versuchte, auf Fußschritte zu achten.

„Beweg deinen Arsch!", zischte er, seine Hände griffen ihre Hüften und schoben ihren Körper noch fester auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern, damit sie nicht seitlich in die Wand krachte.

„Shhh!"

„Wir werden nicht gefunden, du dummes Weib...", knurrte er und hängte dann ein „Granger?" an.

„Was?", fauchte sie, schenkte ihm nicht wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Trägst du... trägst du _Parfum?"_

Hermines Kopf wirbelte herum, ihr Haar blieb an seinem Mund kleben und ihre Nasen kollidierten.

„AU!", riefen sie beide gleichzeitig aus und ermahnten sich dann gegenseitig mit einem „Shhh!".

„Parfum? Du trägst _Parfum_ zu einer geheimen Mission?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein!", antwortete sie abwehrend. „Ich war gerade dabei mich für's Ausgehen fertig zu machen, als ich gerufen wurde."

„Ausgehen! Du? Seit wann gehst _du_ aus?"

„Ich gehe oft aus", antwortete sie leichthin.

„Ich sehe dich nie."

„Nun, ich gebe mein Bestes, das zu vermeiden", sagte sie ironisch, drehte ihren Kopf erneut, damit sie wieder lauschen konnte.

„Wie wird es genannt?", fragte er, sein Atem kitzelte ihren Hals.

„Wie wird was genannt?", fragte sie abwesend.

„Dein Parfum."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm, ganz darauf eingestellt, ihn gründlich zu verspotten. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass sich Dracos Nase gegen ihren Hals drückte und er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, damit ihren Duft einatmete. Sein Brustkorb weitete sich, wodurch sich sein Oberkörper fester an ihren Brüste schmiegte. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Schlüsselbein. Und dann atmete er erneut tief ein.

Sie roch nach Zitronen und Hyazinthen mit der Wärme und Schärfe von Bernstein, Patschuli und Jasmin. Es war bescheiden und subtil – von einem Atemzug zum nächsten überraschte ihn die Metamorphose. Der Duft war leicht, gefüllt mit Vitalität und Energie, mit einem Hauch Erotik, welche so untypisch für sie war. Bis er erneut einatmete.

„Malfoy, hör... hör auf, mich zu _riechen!",_ sagte Hermine nach Luft schnappend und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, was allerdings aufgrund des Platzmangels unmöglich war.

„Ich dachte du wolltest, dass Männer dich riechen", antwortete er, seine Lippen berührten ihren Hals, als er sprach, setzten damit ein Schaudern frei, das durch sie hindurch bebte.

„Malfoy, wir sind auf einer Mission, Merlin noch mal", warnte sie ihn, allerdings war ihre Stimme schwach. Er lächelte gegen ihre Haut und ergriff diese Chance, genau dort einen sanften, trockenen Kuss zu platzieren, wo er ihren Puls fühlen konnte.

„Komm schon, Granger." Seine Hände schlängelten sich ihren Rücken hinauf, mit seinen Zähnen knabberte er an ihrer Halsschlagader. „Sag mir, wie wird es genannt."

„Du würdest es nicht kennen. Es ist ein Muggel-Parfum", keuchte sie und seine Lippen verließen abrupt ihren Hals.

„Ein _Muggel_-Parfum."

„Ja. Von einem Unternehmen namens Chanel." Er konnte in dem gedämmten Licht kaum ihr Lächeln ausmachen.

Er entblößte seine Zähne, seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Nacken, verwirrte sich in ihrem Haar und zerrte dann leicht daran. Sie zischte und ihr Kopf neigte sich nach hinten, um das Ziehen seiner Finger zu verringern, und legte damit ihren Hals komplett für ihn frei. Er schmiegte seine Nase direkt unterhalb ihres Ohres an sie und atmete tief ein – er fühlte sich von ihrem berauschenden Geruch wie betäubt.

„Wie wird es genannt, Granger?", fragte er und presste sanfte, keusche Küsse auf ihr Ohrläppchen und ihre Wange.

Hermine legte ihre Stirn gegen seine und schaute in seine schiefergrauen Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen, als sie antwortete.

„Chance."

* * *

...

* * *

_Sodala liebe Leser – ÜBERRASCHUNG!_

_Haha, ihr habt sicher nicht damit gerechnet, vor Atonement doch noch etwas anderes von mir zu lesen ;) hier wieder ein kleiner One Shot und dieses Mal ist es auch wieder etwas lustig Fluffiges, was euch hoffentlich den Wochenstart (und bei einigen sicher auch Schulstart) versüßt!_

_Danke an meine liebe Beta **sunandstars123**, die für mich in dieser Übersetzung letzte Fehler ausgemerzt und flüssigere Formulierungen vorgeschlagen hat._  
_Ich hoffe, **Miri1998** liest wieder fleißig mit?! Denn für deine Treue bei Bus Stop und dem süßen Kommentar, dass Bus Stop es ja zu deiner Lieblingsgeschichte geschafft hat, dachte ich mir, dass dir Chance sicher auch gut gefällt und du die kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu schätzen weißt ;)_

_So, jetzt kommt aber wirklich nichts mehr Neues vor Atonement ;) deswegen sage ich euch bis dahin tschüss!_  
_Danke für's Lesen, Favorisieren und Reviewen!_

_Mit den duftigsten Grüßten,_  
_Eure Ivy_

* * *

_PS: Wenn ihr mögt und spezielle Wünsche (z.B. ein spezielles Genre) habt, schaue ich auch mal in meinem One Shot-Leselisten-Repertoire nach, was ich so habe und für euch übersetzen könnte. Schreibt mir dazu einfach etwas :)_


End file.
